


Trust

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Muscles, Oral Sex, Teasing, Workout, but it's actually kinda cute more like teasing, mild dirty talk, sweaty athlete sex, very mild humiliation, very very mild d/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Asami's early-morning meeting is cancelled, so she returns home just in time to catch Korra in the middle of a workout.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> As always, follow me @raedmagdon on tumblr and twitter. :D

Asami rolled her shoulders as she exited the Satomobile, working out some of the stiffness there. Normally, she was awake and energetic at this time of day, but for some reason, she hadn’t been able to shake off her early-morning grogginess. She’d found it difficult to leave Korra alone in their cozy bed, and she was almost glad her breakfast meeting had been cancelled. Presenting new product ideas to Future Industries’ shareholders was enjoyable, but today, the thought of cooking breakfast with Korra and taking it back to their room so they could eat snuggled under the comforters sounded much more appealing.   
  
She yawned as she crossed the garage and arrived at the side door, glad there was no one else around to see. If she’d gone to work as planned, she would have had to smile almost constantly to suppress her sleepiness. A softer, more genuine smile crossed her face, however, as she considered how she wanted to spend the rest of her day off.  _ Maybe I can convince Korra to take a nap with me after we eat. She’s always so warm… _   
  
With a plan firmly in place, Asami entered the mansion and removed her coat, hanging it up on the rack next to the side door. Korra’s coat was there as well, although that wasn’t too telling. It took South Pole weather before Korra bothered to cover up—a fact Asami appreciated privately even while fussing about it publicly. Logically, she knew Korra was an airbender and could regulate her body temperature, but the protective part of her still worried that Korra would be warm enough.   
  
Asami opened the hallway closet to check for Korra’s glider. It was tucked away in its proper place, and she sighed happily. That meant Korra was almost definitely home, and that meant she would be doing one of three things: sleeping, eating, or exercising. Considering the time of day, Asami would put her yuan on eating.   
  
Unfortunately, the kitchen was empty when she arrived. Everything was clean and in its proper place. Korra was actually a decent cook—a result of the six months she’d spent traveling the Earth Kingdom—but she did tend to leave a mess. Since it didn’t look like a freak tornado had hit her counters, Asami decided to move onto her next guess.   
  
Her next destination was more promising. As she started down the hallway leading to the gym, she noticed several pieces of clothing scattered across the floor: a pair of socks, Korra’s skirt and leggings, and eventually her shirt. Asami’s brows lifted with each item she found, but she bent down to gather them in her arms. Korra could be a little bit messy sometimes, but she wasn’t usually inconsiderate enough to throw clothing everywhere—which meant it had to be an invitation. A trail to paradise, perhaps.   
  
Asami’s suspicions were confirmed as she arrived at the gym’s double doors. They were made of glass, and although the image behind was blurry, she could make out a familiar dark-skinned form moving within. Korra.  _ She’s tempting me, that devious little… _ Suddenly, Asami didn’t feel so tired anymore. Her pulse raced as she pushed the doors open and stepped inside.   
  
She had tried to prepare herself, but the scene she walked into still managed to stop her in her tracks and steal all the breath from her lungs. Korra’s clothes fell from her arms onto the floor, all but forgotten as Asami stared in awe, drinking in the sight of her lover’s naked body like a woman parched.   
  
Korra’s hands were wrapped around a pull-up bar, and the muscles in her back flexed as she lifted herself up and down. Her skin gleamed with a shiny layer of sweat, and the ridges and planes of her body stood out in sharp contrast with every fluid motion. Low grunts of exertion escaped at the start and end of each pull-up, but she seemed to perform the repetitive exercise effortlessly, as though she weighed nothing at all. Asami knew otherwise. She’d felt that hard body on top of hers more times than she could count, and although Korra was noticeably shorter, she was packed with muscle.   
  
Asami’s hands itched to feel said muscles, but she remained stock still, hypnotized by Korra’s movements. Her eyes flicked down to the curve of Korra’s ass, which flexed along with the rest of her body as she tensed. It has no right to be that perfect, Asami thought—the only complete thought her sluggish brain could form. Her gaping mouth went completely dry, while other parts of her became noticeably wetter. She gulped, and a soft whimper escaped her throat before she could stifle it.   
  
The sound caused Korra to let go of the pull-up bar. She landed on the next descent, dropping a few inches to the floor and turning around. Asami was overtaken by a wave of dizziness as the vision before her, already so tempting, hit her with the force of a runaway train. From the front, Korra was even more astounding to behold. Her broad shoulders and well-developed biceps showed off her strength, but their shape was still undeniably feminine, even though there was nothing soft about them. Her abdomen was chiseled to perfection, contrasting deliciously with the tuck of her waist and the slight flare to her hips. And between her thighs…   
  
By the time Asami’s gaze fell on the join of Korra’s powerful legs, she was fairly panting. Beneath a soft, trimmed triangle of black hair, Korra’s lips were as wet as the rest of her, a reaction Asami couldn’t help but hope her arrival had something to do with. She tried to speak—to say something, anything at all—but all that came out was a pathetic moan. Korra had entranced her without saying a word, and she could think of nothing else but the hope that her lover would focus all of the hard-earned strength onto her.   
  
“Hey, Asami,” Korra said in a low, breathy voice. Her full breasts rose and fell as her chest expanded and contracted, and Asami’s eyes locked onto her nipples. They had already pulled into stiff brown peaks, delicious-looking ones that Asami longed to pull into her mouth and circle with her tongue.   
  
“I love you,” she croaked, her heart fluttering.   
  
Korra chuckled. “I love you, too. Any particular reason you decided to tell me right this second?”   
  
Asami didn’t answer. She toed out of her heels and stepped over Korra’s discarded clothes, crossing the floormat with a determined stride. They reached for each other at the same time, and Asami groaned the second she placed her hands on Korra’s bare hips. They were a pleasure to hold, but she immediately wanted more. Greedily, she slid her palms around to Korra’s lower back, pulling their bodies close. She dipped her chin, inhaling the intoxicating scent of Korra’s sweat. The tinge of musk and salt made her head spin, and it sent a pulse of desire straight down to her core.

“So it’s that kind of morning, huh?” Korra mumbled. She placed a kiss on the top of Asami’s bent head, one that was almost tender, but her touch was anything but as she filled her palms with Asami’s ass and squeezed. Although she wore a skirt, Asami could feel the heat of Korra’s hands through the fabric, the possessiveness and expectation in her touch.   
  
“Korra,” Asami gasped. She moved up along Korra’s sweat-slicked back, feeling the warmth that radiated from her skin and the firmness of her muscles. Her legs wobbled beneath her, threatening to give.   
  
“Need a little help?” Korra muttered beside her ear, grazing the lobe with her lips. “Maybe some… relief?”   
  
Asami dragged Korra down onto the mat with the last of her coordination. She pinned Korra’s shoulders beneath her hands, straddling her hips and bending down to kiss her. Korra’s mouth was warm and hungry, and its familiar taste sent a shiver straight down Asami’s spine.   
  
Korra laughed into the string of kisses, sliding her fingertips up along Asami’s stockings. “You’re, umm… eager today… mmm… what’s gotten into you, ‘Sami?”   
  
“You, hopefully.” She raked her nails down Korra’s flexing stomach, her heart throbbing like a drum, struck by the desperate wish that she could climb inside Korra’s skin. She wanted to be close, as close as possible. Wanted to feel Korra’s body on top of hers, every dripping inch of it. “Clothes,” she moaned, tearing away from Korra’s flesh just long enough to unbutton her blouse. It took a painfully long time, because her frantic fingers fumbled with the task, but she soon shrugged it off.   
  
Before Asami could lean down, Korra lifted up, crunching her abdominal muscles without even using her hands. The motion made Asami’s stomach erupt with butterflies, but the ticklish sensation was followed by a flash of heat as Korra pulled down the left cup of her lacy black bra. The silky pressure of Korra’s mouth had Asami swallowing a scream. She drew her lip between her teeth, shuddering with each teasing flick of Korra’s tongue. It was too light, too delicate, a contrast to the barely-restrained strength she could feel beneath her.

Asami couldn’t stand it anymore. She needed to be naked, to feel Korra’s body over hers. She unzipped her skirt—a difficult task while Korra’s tongue swirled around her nipple—and wiggled out of it as best she could, not caring that the motion was awkward. She was far too desperate to worry about looking graceful. Korra unlatched, but only long enough to pull down the other side of Asami’s bra and begin lavishing attention there too. Asami knew she should discourage her, but it felt too good. She clenched the back of Korra’s head instead, panting through the pleasure.

She didn’t manage to get the bra or her stockings and underwear off before Korra’s fingers found her. They rubbed through her soaked panties at first, applying just the right amount of pressure through the wet fabric.  _ It’s not fair, _ Asami thought, but she was helpless to resist. Her hips rocked greedily in search of more, and Korra rubbed harder, increasing her speed.

Asami began shaking. It was too much stimulation, and yet not nearly enough. The world spun around her in a colorful blur, and the only visual she could focus on was the sight of Korra’s face pressed close to her chest, kissing across both of her breasts.

“Korra?” The keening way she said her lover’s name caused Korra to look up at last. Her blue eyes were hazy, but they crackled with energy as well—energy that Asami desperately hoped Korra would unleash upon her. “Don’t tease.  _ Take _ me.”

Korra’s lips twitched into a slight smirk, but Asami didn’t have long to enjoy looking at it. Suddenly she was flat on her back, shoulders pressed to the mat as Korra pushed her panties out of the way.

Asami cried out as Korra’s fingers slid through her wetness, testing her entrance before sliding deep inside. Her eyes rolled back in her head at the sudden stretch, but she was slick and ready. All she felt was pleasure as Korra’s fingers hooked into her front wall. Each motion sent a sudden spike shooting through her core, and her shudders worsened as Korra surged on top of her. The sheer strength of each thrust rocked Asami back and forth, causing her to slide across the mat, but she hardly noticed. She was completely at Korra’s mercy, covered by the hard, muscular heat of her body.

Once Korra started, it was clear she had no intention of stopping. Her strokes were rhythmic and insistent, and Asami could do nothing but surrender. She buried her face in Korra’s shoulder, sinking her teeth into the cord of sweaty flesh, but the slight pain didn’t distract Korra from her goal. She remained as determined as ever, pumping in and out with such force that Asami could barely breathe through it.

_ I’m going to come.  _ It was an undeniable fact. Asami knew there was no point in resisting, and yet, the thought of letting go was slightly terrifying. Thanks to Korra’s attentiveness and skill, she normally had no problem reaching her peak, but this time, she was rising at a rate completely outside her control. She feared she might not just let go of the tension building within her, but shatter completely. She was already on the verge of shaking to pieces, with only Korra’s weight atop her to keep her anchored.

Korra’s voice vibrated near Asami’s cheek, a low and possessive growl. “So warm. Tight.” She added a third finger, grinding the heel of her hand into Asami’s clit. “Gonna make you come.”   
  
The certainty of those words made Asami’s stomach twist into knots. She and Korra had spent several enjoyable months living together, learning everything about each other—including their bodies. But this? The intensity was staggering. Asami had never experienced it before, not yet with Korra, not ever with anyone else. But…   
  
Part of her wanted to let go, to find out what would happen. No, not just wanted—she  _ needed _ it, with a desperation that she could scarcely process while Korra drove into her like an animal.  _ Please _ . It started out as a thought, but quickly became a plea, one that spilled from Asami’s lips over and over. “Please, please,  _ please-Korra-please…” _   
  
Korra didn’t slow down, but neither did she narrow her focus. She kept thrusting, relying on energy instead of precision, and the edge of her palm rubbed Asami’s clit with every upward stroke. “Come for me,” she rasped beside Asami’s ear, tugging the lobe between her teeth.   
  
The slight pinch of pain was the beginning of the end. Asami went rigid as a host of competing sensations collided within her—the deep, demanding pressure of Korra’s fingers, the elastic of her panties cutting into her flesh where they were stretched out of place, the wetness leaking down her legs. The flexing of Korra’s abdominal muscles against her belly overwhelmed her, as did the hot bursts of Korra’s breath against her neck. It all coalesced into one final push, spearheaded by the insistent flexing of Korra’s hand.

Asami’s release was just as devastating as she had feared, and more wonderful than she could have hoped for. It sent fire coursing through her muscles and set her limbs to trembling. Her shudders were powerful, constant, uncontrollable, but the simple act of breathing was completely beyond her. The few gasps she managed turned into wailing cries, and those were swiftly swallowed by Korra’s mouth as the two of them found each other in a kiss.   
  
_ Too much. _ It was all too much: Korra’s deep thrusts, the way Korra’s tongue swept through her mouth, the contractions that rippled through her core until she saw stars. She felt uncomfortably vulnerable, stripped bare in a way beyond the physical, and yet she couldn’t help yearning for more. She raked her nails down Korra’s back, bucking into each thrust. Her mind and heart were being pulled in several directions at once, but her body knew exactly what it needed.   
  
By the time her orgasm faded to aftershocks, Asami was panting and drenched in sweat. Her panties were a sodden mess, and Korra’s fingers and forearm dripped with still more wetness. Although she didn’t have much coordination left, Asami reached down to cup her hand over Korra’s, urging her to stay. Naked and raw as she was, Asami couldn’t handle the thought of losing the fullness within her.   
  
“Not going anywhere,” Korra mumbled into her lips. “It’s okay.”   
  
Asami whimpered with relief and closed her eyes. With their chests pressed close, she could feel the rapid thump of Korra’s heartbeat, and as it slowed, so did hers. She groped for words, but none seemed quite right. _ I’ve never… how did you… it was different, and…  _ In the end, all that came out was a soft, uncertain, “Wow.”   
  
Korra chuckled, and Asami found the low vibrations a further comfort. “Yeah. Wow. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you come that hard before.” Tenderly, Korra lifted herself up, and after checking to make sure it was okay, she removed her fingers and set about stripping Asami of her bra, underwear, and stockings. Although she missed Korra’s fingers, Asami was grateful to be naked. She sighed and gazed up at the gym’s ceiling lights, which cast Korra’s face and figure into silhouette.   
  
“You touched something in me,” Asami said at last.   
  
Korra paused in the middle of lying back on top of her. “Well, touching is generally how sex works, so…”   
  
“That’s not what I meant. I like sex. I love making love with you. But this was… different.”   
  
To Asami’s relief, Korra didn’t look nearly as confused as she felt. In fact, her expression seemed almost smug. “Are you telling me no one’s ever fucked you before?”   
  
Asami snorted, slightly indignant. “Korra,  _ you’ve _ fucked me before.”   
  
“No, I haven’t. We’ve had sex, and we’ve made love, but…” Korra reached down, grasping both of her legs and spreading them open. “This is the first time I’ve fucked you. And you _ liked  _ it.”   
  
Asami’s heart began to pick up speed again. Her muscles twitched with anticipation, then disappointment as Korra’s palms slid up past the join of her thighs and over her hips, grasping her waist with sticky, firm fingers.  _ It’s true, _ she thought but didn’t say.  _ I’ve never done… this… with anyone else. _   
  
There had been her first time, with the daughter of one of her father’s business partners. Awkward, but exhilarating before they’d parted as friends. There had been Mako, of course. She’d felt safe with him, comfortable, but he hadn’t lit her on fire the way Korra could—and did. Her only attempt at a one-night stand during the three years of Korra’s absence had merely been a disappointment.   
  
“I did,” she admitted, forcing herself to look at Korra despite the hot flush on her cheeks. Korra’s dark face gleamed with sweat, and her hair fell in stringy strands, sticking to her temples. And her smile? It was almost predatory.   
  
“You did.” Korra dipped down, and for a moment, Asami expected to be kissed. Instead, Korra muttered close to her mouth, skimming it with her breath: “And you wanna do it again.”   
  
Asami felt a tug of need deep in her belly, one that wouldn’t be denied. She did want to do it again. The more she reflected, the more she realized the fears and doubts that had squirmed so deliciously within her hadn’t really been negative emotions at all. Her embarrassment was pleasure in disguise, and the fact that she’d kept going while pushing the lines of her comfort meant something.   
  
_ It means I trust her. I trust Korra more than… well, anyone. _ __   
  
“Yes.” She gazed into Korra’s eyes, shaken by the knowledge that the hunger within them was a reflection of her own. “I do.”   
  
“Me too.”   
  
The grip on Asami’s waist hardened, and she gasped as Korra rolled her onto her stomach. Breasts pressed flat against the mat, head turned to one side, Asami scarcely had time to get her bearings before Korra stretched on top of her. The hard pebbles of Korra’s nipples rubbed against her shoulders, and the heat of Korra’s mouth tormented the back of her neck, worrying a patch of skin there.   
  
In a rush, all her former feelings returned: the sensation of being off-kilter, naked in some way beyond the usual. This time, though, she leaned into the unfamiliar emotions, accepting them with open arms. She was rewarded when Korra’s hands moved, one sliding up to grasp her hair, the other blazing a trail downward to delve between her legs again.   
  
When Korra pushed inside her, Asami made no objections. She spread her legs wider, raising her rear to allow for deeper penetration. Korra encouraged the motion, allowing her to rise to her knees, but kept her head pressed into the mat, where the scent of sweat and sex was stronger. Tilted forward, Asami could only imagine how she must look, wet and open, ready for Korra to use.

“You like my fingers inside you,” Korra purred, scratching her nails lightly along Asami’s scalp. The fingers of her other hand probed forward, thrusting slowly, but making sure to apply plenty of pressure. “You like being shoved down with one hand and fucked with the other, so you can’t even see what I’m gonna do to you next.”   
  
Asami couldn’t form a reply. All she managed was an embarrassing groan as she shifted her pelvis back, wordlessly begging for Korra to continue. Each stroke made her inner walls pulse, both with the memory of her first orgasm and in hopes of another, a longing so fierce, so all-consuming that it had her drooling and panting against the mat, leaving a triangle of condensation near her open mouth.   
  
“I’ll take that as a yes.”   
  
Korra sped up, plunging in and out with more force. The new rhythm soon had spots floating in front of Asami’s eyes, and her lashes fluttered, on the edge of closing completely. Not that it would have made much of a difference. Korra was bent over her, close enough for Asami to soak in the warmth radiating from her bare skin, to feel Korra’s muscles flex against her back, to smell Korra’s sweat. She could even taste the lingering flavor of Korra’s mouth inside her own, although they hadn’t kissed since the shift in position. Every one of her senses was filled with Korra, and she didn’t want it any other way.   
  
“You like getting fucked from behind,” Korra growled, briefly pinching the nape of Asami’s neck with her teeth. “Not made love to. Not taken. Fucked.”   
  
“Ye-e-es?”   
  
Asami’s response came out as a broken question rather than the steady answer she’d hoped for, but Korra didn’t seem to mind. She continued, with a confidence that threatened to make Asami melt into a puddle:   
  
“You love me, but right now, you aren’t thinking about that. You just wanna keep feeling this way. Needy. Desperate. Owned.”   
  
“Yes!” Asami cried, with more confidence. Her voice managed to escape the muffling effects of the mat and echo around the gymnasium, and her face flared at the embarrassing sound.  _ Was that really me? Do I really sound like… _   
  
“You don’t want sweet kisses or breakfast in bed. All you want is to get fucked good and hard, like one of Republic City’s whores. Not one of the expensive ones, either.”   
  
Asami choked on a gasp, but it wasn’t merely one of shock. The words! Korra had never said anything like this before. It was crude, and inappropriate, and… and rivers were coursing down her thighs. She was shaking like a Satomobile engine, and burning just as hot. Her muscles clenched around Korra’s fingers, trying to keep them in, but the strokes didn’t stop. Full, then empty, then full again—it was all Asami could do not to scream again. So she  _ did _ scream again, a wail to let Korra know she was rushing headlong into her release.   
  
It got the message across. Korra slammed into her one last time, then said, “This isn’t the only time I’ll do it. Now that I know how much you love it, I’m gonna fuck you every chance I get.”   
  
Asami had already reached her peak, but Korra’s threat, Korra’s promise, sent her higher still. Her mouth hung loose, but this time, nothing came out. She was frozen, trapped beneath Korra’s hard, unyielding form, unable to do anything but surrender to her lover’s touch. Like before, she was cast out upon a churning ocean of feelings and sensations, all of them choppy, constantly crashing against each other.   
  
But while she groped through it all—the sweat running between their bodies, the rocking of Korra’s hips behind hers, Korra’s powerful forearm flexing between her legs—she had an anchor. Trust. She trusted Korra. That was what made this enjoyable instead of frightening. It was why, even with her lungs on fire, her heart throbbing in her throat, and her clit pulsing wildly against Korra’s palm, she felt completely safe.   
  
_ She has me. Korra has me. _   
  
Those thoughts were her tether as she floated somewhere beyond realityd, both lost within the moment and separated from it by what felt like an unbridgeable distance. Time had slowed to a crawl, and it was much later that its passage returned to normal, moving forward steadily enough for Asami to perceive it again. She whined and slumped forward onto the mat, her thighs drenched, her back broadening with every deep breath, her muscles clutching weakly at Korra’s fingers.   
  
“Asami.”   
  
Korra’s voice was low, concerned, and Asami blinked several times, trying to make sense of the blur of brown and blue hovering over her as she was turned onto her back. She let her limbs sprawl out to either side, taking advantage of the new position to get some more air.   
  
“Asami, are you okay?”   
  
With what little energy she’d regained, Asami gave a soft laugh. “I’m fine. You felt how hard I… ohh…” Her breathless answer became a moan as Korra crawled on top of her again, sucking briefly at one of her nipples. This time, she was gentle, and Asami gave a loud sigh of approval. She wasn’t sure she could come again so quickly, but the attention was still appreciated.   
  
“Good.” Korra dusted kisses around the pebbled peak, then moved onto the other one for similar treatment. “Thank you.”   
  
Asami’s brain, still hazy from the heights of pleasure she’d reached, took a moment to process that. “You’re thanking me? Why?”   
  
“Because you must love me an awful lot, to trust me like you just did. And that makes me happy.”   
  
A warm glow swelled within Asami’s chest. It was a relief to know that she and Korra were on exactly the same page. Apparently, she enjoyed rough sex a lot more than she’d anticipated, but despite her lack of experience, she was certain of one thing: she couldn’t do it with just anyone. Korra was the only person she trusted enough to take her to the embarrassing, exhilarating place she’d just visited.   
  
“I’m happy too.”   
  
Korra made an adorable noise, completely different than the grunts and murmurs she’d used to set the mood before. It was a soft, content sound, and it made Asami grin as Korra cuddled up close beside her, draping an arm over her belly.   
  
“I always want to keep you happy, Asami. Anything you want, anything you can think of, I’ll do it for you.”   
  
“With me, I hope,” Asami said. She placed a kiss on top of Korra’s damp head, then wrinkled her nose. Unlike most people, Korra smelled surprisingly good after a long workout, but they were both in need of a shower sooner rather than later, especially if they still wanted to sneak a nap in before lunch. “Give me a moment to get my energy back, and I’ll come shower with you.”   
  
Korra raised both eyebrows. “Are you saying I stink?”   
  
“I’m saying we’re both a mess, and we aren’t getting into bed like this.”   
  
A smirk spread across Korra’s face. “So you’re home for good?”   
  
“For the rest of the day. After my breakfast meeting was cancelled, going into the office didn’t seem worth it.”   
  
“So it has nothing to do with the fact that you knew I would be here, waiting at home for you? Possibly naked?”   
  
Asami laughed. “It had everything to do with that, but you’ve had your ego stroked enough for one day. You don’t need me to tell you.”   
  
“It could use more stroking,” Korra said, wiggling closer still. “At least a little.”   
  
Asami felt a tinge of guilt when she remembered that Korra still hadn’t come, but it didn’t last long. She could think of several ways to repay the favor—in the shower, and out of it. She leaned over, placing a slow, sweet kiss on Korra’s lips. “Don’t worry. That’s one job I don’t mind taking care of on my day off.”


End file.
